Gracias
by Leona Orochi
Summary: Hanamichi Sakuragi relata parte de lo que ha vivido en un monologo... Solo 1 Cap.


Hanamichi Sakuragi se encontraba de pie mirando al horizonte, simplemente dejaba que el viento soplara en su rostro permitiendo que moviera su cabello medianamente crecido, solamente observaba la tranquilidad del mar mientras mil ideas recorran su mente.

- Pensar que desde la secundaria básica era un problema, un caso perdido, un rebelde luchador, siempre en algún problema.

- Si, aun recuerdo todo, lo _graciosamente_ que inició mi búsqueda por una novia, alguien con quien estar y darle mi corazón sin embargo nadie, ninguna chica deseaba mi compañía, todas me veían como un chico mas, alguien sin alguna habilidad o aptitud en especial; todas, sin excepción, me rechazaron: algunas me decían que no era su tipo, otras que no pensaban aun en muchachos, otro grupo simplemente que no… eso lo acepté pero… lo que, lo que no pude soportar nunca era cuando… cuando me rechazaban porque amaban a alguien mas, eso siempre me rompió el corazón.

- Para mi mayor pesar, mis compañeros se burlaban de mi dolor (juventud), siempre molestando para divertirse; por esas mofas yo me sentía peor por lo que decidí no huir y enfrentarlos… ¡je! Que forma la mía de enfrentarlos, los golpeaba hasta que callaran, pero por ello las chicas huían más de mí por ser un muchacho violento y agresivo. Aunque la gente dice que siempre hay que sacar el lado positivo de todo y ese lado seria que así logré conocer a Yohei Mito, Chuichirou Noma, Yuji Ohkusu y Nozomi Takamiya que llegaron a ser mis más cercanos amigos quienes se hicieron llamar "el ejercito de Hanamichi" con los que peleé y gané muchos de mis conflictos… mis amigos más leales.

- Así cursé mis tres años de secundaría básica finalizando con mi rechazo número cincuenta… me destrocé, Yohei y compañía trataron de alegrarme mas yo ya no quería más dolor, quería que todo terminara, quería olvidarlo y comenzar de nuevo. Esa fue la razón por la que me teñí el cabello… para cambiar y tratar otra vez, pero al parecer resultó contraproducente ya que las chicas me creían un _Bleach_, un rebelde sin cause, y no tengo porque culparlas pues con mis antecedentes agresivos no daba a menos.

- Pero fue cuando ingresé al mundo del básquetbol donde aprendí muchas cosas: el trabajo en equipo, la amistad y confianza que hay y debe darse entre compañeros, los sueños… … ahí me siento culpable pues di mi mayor esfuerzo y aun así no logré cumplir el sueño del Gori, Mitsuito y Cuatro Ojos: llegar a las nacionales, todo por culpa del Instituto Kainan ¿Qué puedo reprochar? Al final fue un gran partido en el cual dimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo por lo que no hay nada que lamentar… aunque en ese entonces no lo creí. Ese partido me marcó y me hizo madurar, como prueba que me sentía culpable me rapé dejando atrás mi etapa pelirroja (e inmadura), dejando paso a que creciera de nueva cuenta mi cabello con su verdadero color, ya no mas huir _"Seré yo mismo hasta el final. Mi meta será cumplir el sueño del Capitan Akagi y después mi propio sueño"_ fue lo que me dije y desde entonces miré a ese deporte de manera trascendental.

- También tengo que dar crédito a mis antiguos camaradas como:

- Al gran capitán Takenori Akagi… ese Gori, al principio el desconfió de mí y sí ya que al inicio había decidido entrar al equipo por puro interés ajeno, pero cuando empecé a amar el juego él fue uno de los primeros que se dio cuenta (incluso antes que yo lo supiese). Siempre tan estricto mas no pedía algo que no pudiéramos hacer, demostrando que uno puede estar tanto en el deporte como en la escuela. Nunca descuidó al equipo y me enseñó que todos debemos esforzarnos por nuestros sueños.

- Hisashi Mitsui, Mitsuito me demostró que aunque uno tenga mala fama puede cambiar. Aun recuerdo aquella confrontación en el gimnasio donde sus chicos y "mi ejercito" se confrontaron, al final él regreso al básquetbol a nuestro lado y gracias a sus tiros de tres puntos sacamos mucha ventaja en los partidos. El traía pleito con Miyagi pero ahora son los mejores amigos.

- Hablando de Ryota Miyagi, él siempre me comprendió pues también había sido rechazado por las chicas pero en su caso era su altura, lo _bueno_ es que sólo fueron veinte rechazos (a diferencia mía). Con su estilo de juego defensivo y fintas, ganaba el balón, y más sus excelentes pases, grandes oportunidades de anotación…

- … Kaede… Rukawa (ese zorro) siempre era el predilecto del público por ser un novato excepcional, lo llegaron a comparar con Akira Sendoh (aunque yo nunca me quedé atrás). Él siempre vivió en las nubes, soñando despierto mientras caminaba, pero siempre puso todo su potencial en las prácticas y partidos…. Como lo odié por eso. Ambos desarrollamos una rivalidad mutua: yo siempre queriendo superarlo y él nunca permitía que eso pasara. Lo gracioso de eso era que los oponentes creyeron que éramos buenos amigos ya que terminábamos haciendo jugadas juntos aunque eso era pura casualidad ya que tomamos las oportunidades que se nos presentaron.

- Ahora, irónicamente, somos verdaderos y cercanos amigos, pues he comprendido lo que él ve en este juego.

- Tampoco voy a olvidar al resto del equipo como: Kogure, ese Cuatro Ojos que nunca se rindió a pesar de no poseer tantas capacidades como los demás; Ayako que con su papel de asistente nunca se le olvido decirnos nuestros errores, nos ayudaba a curarnos y darnos ánimos junto con los otros. Claro, y como no recordar al director Mitsuyoshi Anzai que sabiendo lo tercos que fuimos siempre nos ayudó, él nos dio nuestras segundas oportunidades que nunca desperdiciamos y estamos eternamente agradecidos.

- Nos esforzamos el segundo años, Rukawa, Miyagi y yo pasamos a los nacionales, aunque perdimos al segundo partido pero pudimos llegar. Pero no nos dejamos vencer y al siguiente año, cuando a Rukawa y a mí nos llamaron "el dúo demoníaco" logramos cumplir el sueño del equipo, ganar el titulo de campeones nacionales.

- Después terminamos separados los cinco. Cuatro Ojos y los demás siguieron jugando básquetbol pero solo por diversión ya que se concentraron en sus carreras. Más Gori, no, el capitán Akagi, Mitsui, Miyagi, Rukawa y yo luchamos por el sueño de la NBA.

- Ahora todos nosotros volvemos a estar juntos representando al Japón, no somos muy fuertes pero tampoco débiles, siempre mejorándonos.

- Pero como siempre, el destino es irónico, y desde entonces, gracias a mi fama, he sido el amor platónico de muchas mujeres hermosas más yo las rechazo a todas pues ninguna de ellas me interesa pues la única persona que creo que debe estar en mi vida, es la persona a la que le tengo que agradecer todo, quien me mostró el mundo del básquetbol, quien vio mi verdadero ser y no dejó intimidar por mi apariencia ya que lo pasó por alto pues encontró en mi un ideal de basquebolista, una amiga incondicional, una gran maestra. La verdadera y original razón por la que entré al equipo y también la cual odié tanto a Rukawa… tú, Haruko.

La mujer que ahora es Haruko Akagi no supo como reaccionar, ella estado escuchando todas sus palabras desde su reencuentro y nunca pensó que algo así pasaría, pero no dijo nada ya que ninguna palabra pudo pronunciar, sin embargo Hanamichi prosiguió.

- Si, todo fue porque cuando te vi me cautivaste, siempre quise ser alguien digno de i pero con el paso del tiempo y las experiencias, me hallé a mi mismo. Gracias Haruko, gracias por todo.

Terminó de decir mientras giraba su vista hacia ella dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Fin.

**Hola lectores:**

**Tal vez me quieran linchar por el final pero así lo quise y seré firme. Me pareció que era bueno que Sakuragi le diera su gratitud a Haruko porque sin ella la historia de nuestro querido basquetbolista no se hubiese desarrollado, aunque no es que no me guste Hanamichio & Harukopero tampoco e de desperdiciar la idea de que él encuentre a alguien más.**

**Gracias por leer el fic (del cual solo me pertenece la trama).**

**Gracias.**

**Atte. Leona Orochi**


End file.
